An electronic apparatus has been proposed that includes large electronic components such as a capacitor and a coil. FIGS. 11A, 11B are schematic views of an electronic apparatus 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,029 corresponding to JP-A-2004-79576. As shown in FIGS. 11A, 11B, the electronic apparatus 1 includes a base 2 provided with a mounting hole 2a, a cover 3, a connector 4, a ceramic board 5, and a resin case 7. The cover 3 covers an opening of the base 2 to provide a housing. The connector 4 has a terminal 4b. A surface-mount component 5a is bonded to the ceramic board 5. Large electronic components including a capacitor 6a and a coil 6b are placed in the resin case 7. The capacitor 6a and the coil 6b are electrically connected to the ceramic board 5 through a lead 5d, a busbar 5c, and a metal foil (i.e., ribbon wire) 5b. The ceramic board 5 is electrically connected to the terminal 4b of the connector 4 through a wire 4a. The electronic apparatus 1 has a mounting surface and is mounted to an object at the mounting surface by a screw inserted into the mounting hole 2a of the base 2.
In the electronic apparatus 1, the large electronic components are placed on the same plane with respect to the mounting surface. Therefore, as the number of the large electronic components increases, the size of the electronic apparatus 1 increases in a direction along the mounting surface. As a result, the electronic apparatus 1 requires a larger mounting surface.